


Pastel

by KadejahSenpai



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Have You Heard Panic!’s New Songs Yet?, Secret Emo, Smut, pastel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:50:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14123517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KadejahSenpai/pseuds/KadejahSenpai
Summary: “Y/n wait here.”•In which Stiles friend isn’t as soft as she seems





	Pastel

"Y/n wait here." Stiles spoke before looking for his father. She waited by the front desk and the lady gave her a soft smile. "Go ahead and head back. It's Stilinski's kid, he's never leaving." Y/n thanked the officer and went back to find Stiles. "Stiles I just wanted you to drop me off at home." She sighed when she couldn't find him. There wasn't many people here since it was late. "Looking for someone?" She turned around to be faced with a blonde deputy. She takes a step back. "Yeah. Stiles Stilinski. He was supposed to give me a ride home but so far all he's done is drive me around town and leave me here."

Jordan took a second to take in her appearance. Pastel pink skirt matched with a white button up. Her shoes were even a pastel blue color to match the color at the bottom of her hair. She looked soft. "You a senior like Stiles?" He asked. Y/n nodded. "Yep. Top of my class as well despite Stiles dragging me around." She gave a small laugh. "Well I'm about to leave. I could give you a ride home if that's alright?" She nodded. "Please that would be wonderful. I have an entire art project to do for class on Monday and I wanted to get sketching done tonight."

She was an artist? God what wasn't she. "I'll just shoot a quick text to Stiles." Jordan nodded and watched as she tapped away at her phone. "Okay we are cool to go." The deputy gave a smile and led her out to his car. Her backpack was still on her, Jordan didn't even noticed the backpack covered in cactus'. She hopped in the passenger seat placing her bag in the bag. "Careful with it?" She nodded with a small sigh. "My entire life is in there." He gave her a questioning look. "My laptop." He gave a small laugh and nodded. 

She recited her address to Jordan which she realized she hadn't told him her name. "I'm Y/n by the way." He glanced at her before turning back to the road. "It fits you." She gave a light smile. "I'm Jordan." "Suits you." The rest of the ride was filled with small banter between the two. Mostly over a show the two recently watch called On My Block that the two both thoroughly. "And got the cliffhanger at the end!" She groaned. "Makes me want season two so bad." She finished. 

Jordan parked in her driveway and shut off the car. The tension was thick in the car if Jordan had anything to say about it. He couldn't tell what kind though. Was it sexual? Was it just that friendly kind of way? His mind was swarming. "Thanks again Jordan. Stiles is probably still there yapping his dad's ear off." Jordan hummed in agreement. Y/n hesitated grabbing her bag. She really can't say what overtook her but in one weirdly fluent motion she grabbed Jordan's face and kissed him. 

His lips were surprisingly soft and it she mentally sighed in relief when Jordan kissed her back. He grabbed her waist and pulled her over to his seat and in his lap. Y/n let out a soft moan when Jordan's lips began to travel down her neck. He kissed her collarbone, lightly nipping at the skin. Besides the moans, that caused the girl to move her hips against Jordan's. The friction sent a moan through Jordan's throat. When Jordan began to pull up her shirt she stopped him. He was about to apologize for doing something wrong but her smiling was off putting. "If we're going to do this we are not doing it in a car." She climbed back in her seat and grabbed her bag before exiting the car. Jordan sat dumbfound in his seat. She opened the door to the passenger seat once more. "That means follow me inside idiot." Jordan finally understood, although he doesn't quite understand how he didn't get it the first time.

Jordan grabbed his keys and excitedly followed Y/n. She unlocked the door rather quickly. "Wait where are your parents?" Jordan asked not really wanted y/n's parents to come in noticing a deputy with their precious daughter. "Friends wedding in Malibu. It's why Stiles was driving me around." She dropped her bag and grabbed his hand lightly tugging him upstairs. She leads him to her room which is nothing like her expected. Her soft and pastel like appearance was thrown off as her room was painted a dark blue with band posters plastered on one wall and other having what looks like chalkboard.

She grabbed the belt loops of his jeans pulling him forward towards her. He gave a silent laugh and cupped her face before kissing her again. It was nice that she was practically his height. No straining his neck to reach her. Jordan could feel her slipping off her shoes and so he pulled away to do the same. She cleared off her bed, which was covered with stuffed animals, and laid down on her back. Jordan got on her bed and hovered over her. 

Y/n was eager to look at the shirtless deputy so she tugged at the hem. The officer got it and pulled the shirt over his head and tossed it with the pile of discarded bears. Y/n bit her bottom lip and ran her hands over his toned body. By Jordan's eyes she was able to tell he wanted her clothes off too. She pushed him back a little and stood up. She unbuttoned her shirt (painfully slow might Jordan add) and let it fall from her shoulders. A white lacy bra covered her chest but it didn't leave much to the imagination.

Jordan watched carefully as she slid off her skirt. And there was the soft and innocent. White panties with a small brown bear on her right hip. Jordan sat at the edge of the bed and pulled her by the waist. He left her standing but he kissed her breast lightly over the fabric. "As much as I love foreplay and I do, I just really need you right now." She whined. Jordan left a few more kisses and respected her wishes. Jordan slipped off his jeans and y/n discarded the bra before laying on the bed.

Jordan kissed down her stomach and stopped at the panty line. With careful fingers he pulled down the fabric tossing it aside. Jordan gave one quick lick before pushing a finger in. Y/n let out a long moan of pleasure as Jordan pumped his finger in and out adding more to stretch her. She wiggled under his grip on her. "Please Jordan." She begged. Jordan looked at her and pulled his fingers out. He licked them clean as she watched. Jordan should probably ask where she keeps a condom. "It's in the drawer with a star on it." She spoke out. Jordan nodded and opened the drawer to indeed find a condom. A box of the actually.

He pulled his boxers off and gave his member a few jerks to get it completely hard before sliding on the condom. He positioned himself at y/n's throbbing heat. "Oh my god Jordan if you don't do something." With that Jordan shoved his entire length in. Y/n's breath hitched as Jordan started off slow. She encouraged him to speed up and he obliged. Jordan listened to y/n's sweet moans as he felt his climax coming. Y/n's moaned out hers was too. 

In a euphoric moment y/n's releases onto Jordan's twitching member while Jordan released into the condom. They both caught their breath and Jordan pulled out and discarded the condom in the trash bin next to her bed. Jordan helped her clean up and change her sheets. Jordan slipped on his boxers while y/n pulled on new underwear and Jordan's cotton T-shirt. 

Y/n got back into bed and motioned for Jordan to follow. She grabbed the blanket from the ground and pulled it over the two of them. Jordan protectively wrapped his arms around y/n and she rested her head his chest. "What about your homework?" Jordan asked. "It can wait till tomorrow." Jordan kissed the top of her head and soon enough the two were out.

**Author's Note:**

> Always practice safe sex guys!  
> Also On The Block is actually a really good show, would recommend.


End file.
